I don't believe in Santa! Finland x Reader
by MissFinnoSwede
Summary: You and Finland are supposed to celebrate Christmas together. Finland x Reader


**I don't believe in Santa! - Finland x Reader**

"_? What do you wish from Santa this year?" Tino's voice spoke from next to you.

Tino Väinämöinen has been your boyfriend for about 6 months now. You met at a bar after you had a rough break up with your last boyfriend, so your friend had decided to take you out. That night Tino had happened to be dragged out to the same bar by his friend Mathias.

Your relationship had started off as just friends. But soon enough you started hanging out more. It didn't take long for Tino to ask you out on a date. Later on Tino told you he was the personification of Finland. At first you thought it was a joke. But the seriousness in Tino's eyes told you otherwise.

As the year was coming to an end you realized how much Tino loved Christmas. He made sure to take out the decorations as soon as December started, baked gingerbread all the time and the humming of Christmas songs wouldn't stop. Not that it annoyed you or anything. You actually found it cute.

You turned to look at Tino who sat next to you on the sofa. His eyes didn't leave the TV screen where a Finnish show called "Salatut Elämät" was playing.

"Hmm, I don't believe in Santa." you answered as you snuggled against him.

"What? Why?" Tino actually sounded a bit offended.

"Well, I've never once gotten what I wish for, and I have many times found price tags on my presents. So it's pretty obvious Santa doesn't exist."

"Oh..."

"But it's okay. As long as I get to spend Christmas with you, it's fine." Tino didn't answer, but the feeling of his fingers running though your (h/l) (h/c) hair showed you that he heard you.

You sighed as you turned off the lights and headed upstairs. It was Christmas Eve, and Tino was nowhere to be seen. You had been excited to spend Christmas with him, and now that the time had come, he never showed up at your house like he promised.

Just as you got to your bedroom you heard movement downstairs. Many thoughts started running though your head. What if it was a robber? A kidnapper? _A murderer?_

You quickly grabbed the hockey stick Tino had gotten you and carefully made your way down the stairs, making sure not to step on the once that made a sound. As you got down you heard the intruder in the living room.

Maybe you should have written a goodbye letter to Tino before going after the mystery guest in your house. Who knows, it might be a killer! All you have is a hockey stick, that person might have a knife, a gun, a bazooka for all you know! Yes, you should have defiantly have written a goodbye letter.

As you rounded the corner to the living room, you couldn't help but scream and swing the stick. The said stick connected with someones face, making them fall to the floor. The intruder had decided to round the corner at the same time as you, which lead to the two of you to walk straight into each other.

You heard a groan and looked down at the person on the floor.

"Santa...?" you mumbled as your (e/c) eye landed on the red cloths and hat. Santa turned around so that he was facing you, holding his cheek where he had been hit, revealing the brown eyes you knew oh-so-well. "Oh my gosh! Tino?!"

You crouched down next to your boyfriend and put the hockey stick away. Carefully you took hold of his hand and pulled it away from his face, showing the nasty red mark you had given him. You felt guilty, really guilty.

Well what did you expect to feel after beating your boyfriend in the face with a hockey stick?

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Tino! I though you were a murderer that broke into my house and then I got scared since we almost walked into each other and-"

"Hush _," Tino silenced you with a laugh "it's alright. I guess I kind off deserved that."

"What? No! Why would you deserve to be hit in the face?!"

"Well I did break my promise." he spoke sadly, but still kept eye contact "And I once again failed to give you what you wished for Christmas..."

"Silly Tino!" you giggled "This is our first Christmas together, so of course there would be some misunderstandings."

"No, I should have spent time with you _. That is what you wished for, and it's my duty to give you the Christmas you wished for."

"It's not like you're Santa, so you shouldn't worry about giving me a perfect Christmas." you caressed his blond hair and smiled at him, but the smile soon faded away as Tino looked away, avoiding eye contact for the first time this night. "Oh my... Don't tell me..."

"I'm Santa." Tino confessed, still looking away with a slight blush.

You were speechless. Your boyfriend, was not only the personification of Finland, but also Santa? Unbelievable! Wait, didn't you say a few days ago you didn't believe in Santa? Oh shit...

You tackled Tino into a hug, sending you both to the floor.

"I'm so sorry Tino! I said I didn't believe in Santa and I said it to you even if you are Santa and now I feel bad and I'm so sorry!" Tino laughed at your rambling and hugged you back.

"It's alright _." Tino reassured as he stood up with you in his arms. "Now c'mon, I have a surprise for you." You stood on your own two feet and Tino took your hand, leading you out to the backyard.

You gasped at the sight in front of you.

A red sleight with several reindeer's stood in the middle of the backyard. The faint sound of jingle bells could be heard as the reindeer's made small movements.

"Oh my..." you whispered.

"Come." Tino dragged you with him towards the sleight and helped you climb in.

"Does this thing... Ummm... Fly...?" you asked.

"You'll see." Tino smiled at you before he turned his attention to the reindeer's. He said something in Finnish and the next thing you knew you were hovering over the ground. You let out a small gasp and then leaned over the edge to look down at the ground.

An arm wrapped around you and you were pulled into Tino's chest.

"That's dangerous, so stay close." he whispered as the sleight started to move.

Your eyes were wide from amazement. They darted from one spot to another as you got higher and higher.

"Amazing..." you whispered.

"It is, isn't it." Tino agreed, still holding you close. You leaned in closer to his chest and rested your head on his shoulder.

"Minä rakastan sinua, Tino." you spoke with a satisfied sigh.

"Minäkin rakastan sinua, _." Tino said before he kissed you on top of your head.

**A crappy oneshot for Christmas, so Hyvää Joulua to everyone! :3**

**I don't own Hetalia.**

**You belong to Finland.**

**Minä rakastan sinua – I love you**

**Minäkin rakastan sinua – I love you too**


End file.
